The present disclosure relates to the field of communication technology, and especially to a display method and a display device.
A portable device in the prior art includes an input device or a corresponding input region. Thus, the size of the display region for displaying output content is smaller than that of the maximum display region supported by the portable device. Even if the portable device is connected to a new input device which is more convenient for the user to perform input operation, it will still display according to the size of the original display region, resulting in that it is difficult to match the output content with the big screen.
It can be known from the above that it is difficult to meet different display requirements for the user to the output content when the device is in different states, in the display screen of the portable device in the prior art.